


Glasses

by pipisafoat



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipisafoat/pseuds/pipisafoat





	Glasses

Daniel whipped his glasses off his face and glared at Jack. "Don't even think about it."

Jack put on his best innocent face and made a show of looking at something over Daniel's shoulder. "Ready to move out?" he asked the team.

"No," Daniel complained, putting his glasses back on and rubbing them with a sleeve. "Do you not see these walls?"

"Sir, we're picking up that energy reading," Carter called from the entrance to the pyramid.

He glanced at Daniel, who glared back. "Teal'c, go with her. We'll check out Daniel's etchings." He smirked at the raised eyebrows and made himself comfortable on the gate's dais as Daniel pulled a notebook out of his bag.

They worked in silence for nearly an hour, interrupted only by Carter's scheduled check-in, and Jack had just finished his twelfth sudoku when his radio crackled. "Daniel, you're going to want to see this."

"On our way, Sam." He stuffed his notebook back into his bag and hoisted it up onto one shoulder. "Lead the way."

Jack turned as soon as they left the pyramid for the hot outdoors. Good, Daniel's glasses were foggy again. He grabbed the wrist that tried to pull them off and then grabbed Daniel's head, holding it steady as he drew smiley faces on each lens. "Better?"

Daniel glared.


End file.
